Carl Klingspor
Baron Carl Marcus Klingspor, born 30th of September 3803, dead 1 march 3890 is a noble estate owner, agronomist and liberal politician in the Holy Luthori Empire. Early life Klingspor was born in a wealthy family where the both parents were aristocrats and highly educated. Even if he was born in the country, at the family's estate, he was brought up in Fort William. He attended private schools and a agricultural university. During his early 20's he engaged in politics on a conservative basis, but was after a while inspired by liberal ideas. This made him less popular at home, especially the relation with his father got a knock. His younger sisters and brothers were inspired by him and a few of them followed him into the poltical party Liberal Alliance. When 29 years old, he was elected into parliament in 3832. This was a success election for the party which was highly celebrated in his social circle. Ideology Klingspor is generally seen to be an established member of the right wing faction in the Liberal Alliance. His conservative background and noble birth is seen to have affected his political position. In the parliament he often speak in matters concerning agricultural issues, defence and taxes. He is seen to be less secular than his successor Denise Silverhielm. Minister of Environment and Tourism In 3838, aged 35, he was appointed Minister of Environment and Tourism in Rudolf Bultmann's liberal lead Cabinet. He was seen as an agricultural leader in the nation and was well suited for the task. After a bad election in 3837, Klingspor lost his place in the cabinet but could make a comeback in the 3844 cabinet. The 3844 cabinet was a harsh conservative and the young partyleader Denise Silverhielm needed Klingspor's more conservative approach when negotiating with the other ministers. Opposition and partyleader candidate In 3854 voices were raised about the partyleader question. Denise Silverhielm had a long office behind her and the election the same year were'nt a success, although the Liberal Alliance held the fort just losing four single seats in the parliament. But Silverhielms expanding social liberal politics wes generally seen as too centre-oriented. And a few party districts demanded a return to a more right-wing agenda. Klingspor was proposed by two party districts but he turned down the offer, abiding until next election. Partyleader After the disastrous election of 3859, Klingspor was appointed partyleader just a few days after the election. He had been 2nd vice partyleader for ten years. He was seen as the only possible candidate for the post. He was not able to remove Silverhielm from the heaviest post for the Liberal Alliance in cabinet, the ministry of Finance. Although he was appointed Minister of Trade and Industry, he was'nt satisfied and begun moving the Liberal Alliance further right. He wanted to change Silverhielm's social politics. After a good election Klingspor was able to restore some of the lost voters and he strengthened his own position but in late 3860's social liberal factions were taking over the party. District after district were taken over by social liberal politicians and before the 3872 election, Klingspor was forced to embrace a more centrist agenda or leave. The 69 year old party leader declared a few reforms in a social liberal spirit, however the demands were not fulfilled. Resignment and social liberal reforms After the bad election in 3870 Klingspor was pressed from everywhere to resign, and so he did. But he wanted the more right-wing oriented candidate Winston Parlour for his successor. However Parlour lost the voting against the social liberal Philip Warden. After this some sort of centre orientation followed and the party was rocked from it's ground. Klingspor was pushed away from all power in the party, as well as his advisors. During these intense months he worked day and night trying to avoid this re-positioning into the political centre, but he failed and the Liberal Alliance became, during the summer of 3870 a social centre-party. Ten years later, in 3880, the Liberal Alliance revoked some of their social liberal views and reclaimed the old logo and appearance. Thus, Klingspor was taken into Annica Canning's group of advisors. After a few years at a luxury retirement home in Sandulka, Klingspor died in his sleep, aged 87.